Upgrading Your Status!
by Eclair Dolce
Summary: Watch Miku Hatsune as she upgrades her status with her one and only crush from being strangers to lovers! MainPairing!MikuxMikuo, OneSided!MikuxKaito, OneSided!MikuxAkaito, SomeHintsOf!RinxLen
1. Status Level 1: Strangers

A/N:

A new story! Yay! And this pairing is one of my favorites too! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Status Level: 1 ~Strangers~<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the skies and radiated heat all throughout the day as lunch break in a certain school continued to pass, whereas Miku Hatsune, a girl whose hair is always tied in its usual pigtails wandered in the halls and is heading to her favorite place; the music room.<p>

All the while thinking about the love of her life; Mikuo Hatsune.

Yes, same last name. But they're not related or else it would totally be incest.

Mikuo, one of the most popular guys in school. Has good looks. Social status is high. Has girls swarming all over him. Can do pretty well in studies. Knows a sport or two. All in all, an almost perfect guy.

Miku, a semi anti-social girl. Has countable friends. Receives a confession once a month. Good at studies. Can't do sports. Has a great singing voice. Overall, your average normal high school girl.

Big difference right?

Miku sighed for the umpteenth time as she thought of the gap between the two of them. Too big. The gap is just too freaking big! She couldn't even talk to him then introduce herself like "Hi! I'm Miku and I loved you all this time! Go out with me, Mikuo-kun!" because that would be totally epic of her and what's with the "-kun"? All she can do is look at him from afar. All she can do is to become a stranger to him.

"Like hell I would say that!" she said out loud as she hit her head lightly with the music sheet in her right hand before scrutinizing it with her aquamarine orbs "All righty, let's see the notes here.. Hmm.." she started tapping her finger on the paper while she played a beat in her mind.

"Oh, so it's vibrato here," she continued to speak as she made her way to the music room, her attention focused on the papers.

"I should try this out la- Kyaa!"

"Yeouch!"

Two tealheads collided with each other making the both of them fall down the floor, luckily, Miku has vicegrip on the music sheet so it didn't scatter all over the place.

"Watch where you're going!" Miku said, a gasp escaping her lips as she noticed the source of her misfortune. _Mikuo? Talk about lucky!_

"Says the girl who's absorbed in her papers. What a geek." Mikuo sneered at her, scratching his head as he stood up.

That was bitchy of him to say that.

"What did you just say!" Miku stood up, about to burst in anger.

Mikuo ignored her then walked away, but stopped suddenly and looked at her from behind "Miku Hatsune right?"

Miku just stared at him in awe. _What.._

"Be careful next time."

Miku continued to stare at him as he left. Dumbfounded. _He knows my name? Holy leeks, how did he know my name? How in the friggin' hell did he know my name? OHMYGAWD. I'm gonna die from happiness! He knows my name!_

They were strangers.

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>AN:

That was short. Haha.

I'll update again in no time! :)


	2. Status Level 2: Slave

A/N:

Oh yay! I updated! :DD

Hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Status Level: 2 ~Slave~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miku got out of her house, leaving an "Ittekimasu" as she did so, it was Sunday; gives her the time to take a break from school and do what she wants, just like what she's doing now; heading out to the park to study her music sheet.<p>

She hummed sweetly as she walked, her eyes never leaving the music sheet that presented itself in front of her then she started skipping, a sign that she's clearly enjoying herself.

When suddenly, an unknown hand that has its nails painted in red grabbed her music sheet, disturbing her from her musings.

"You sure are a music-lover, Miku."

Said girl looked at the owner of the hand, her eyes widening as she realized who the hell just bothered her "Akaito!" she beamed out "What do you want?"

The red-haired boy half-smiled at her, the music sheet still in his grasp "You've been avoiding me lately, Miku."

Shion Akaito, one of the few boys that Miku rejected. Of course she will reject him, he was a delinquent.

"That's because you've been bothering me lately," The tealette stated calmly "If it's about the girlfriend thing again, I told you already, I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Your. Freaking. Girlfriend," She explained as she held her hand out "Now, give my music sheet back."

Akaito frowned at the girl's statement but then smiled as an idea formed itself in his mind "Sure why not?" he handed her the music sheet but when Miku was going to touch it he dropped it to the ground then grabbed Miku's arm.

"…For a kiss." He pinned the startled girl at a nearby wall.

"Let me go!" Miku cried, trying her best to get out of Akaito's grip_. This is my first kiss! I don't want to kiss this effing bastard! God of leeks! Please! Save me!_

Akaito started leaning forward, closing the gap between their faces.

Not before when an unknown hand placed itself in between the tealette and red head's lips.

"How about asking her if she wants to kiss you?"

Miku's eyes widened as she looked at the person who just saved her first kiss, _God of leeks! Wait, what? Ah, Mikuo!_

Akaito death glared Mikuo, crimson clashing with aquamarine. The delinquent rolled his eyes as he let go of Miku's arms "Hmph." He scowled, not wanting to deal with this any longer, he then turned to Miku and whispered in her ear:

"You're in luck, Miku. But remember that sometimes, luck disappears."

As Akaito left, the two tealheads stood there in awkward silence.

Miku tried to break the silence "Uh, t-thank you for saving me, Mikuo," _Why am I stuttering! I'm so lame!_

"You're the girl from the other day right? Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Mikuo said, placing his hands in his pockets "Hey, just wanna ask. What's the school's delinquent's business with you?"

Miku blinked at her beloved's question "Uh, well, he wants to be my boyfriend even though I rejected him ages ago. He's still going for me until now." she sighed "Why is he like that?"

"Maybe because you're seducing him?" Mikuo mused out then looked at Miku from head to toe.

"Huh?"

Mikuo approached Miku, the girl replied by stepping back and making herself get trapped by the wall again. Mikuo took this chance to pin her to the wall "You know, Miku. Dressing up like that can seduce a guy… Even me."

Miku blushed at what Mikuo said then looked down at what she's wearing. What's wrong with tube and shorts?

An idea formed in Mikuo's mind "Let's have a deal, I'll protect you from that guy in exchange of you becoming my.." he paused then smirked.

_Oh, shiznits! What? What? Become your girlfriend? Absolu—!_

"Slave!"

* * *

><p>AN:

Reviews? Please? Even if it's just one word? *puppy eyes*


	3. Status Level 2,5: Slave

A/N:

Wao, guys. You're all so awesome! All of you made me fangirl over your reviews! I appreciate it. SRSLY.

Anyways, I'm truly sorry if I'm slow at updates. School is being mean and It's exam week next week. *insert sad face here*

But on the other hand.. Enjoy the next installment!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Status Level: 2.5 ~Slave~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?"<p>

"I dunno, man. I can't believe he's with a nerd."

"Hey, why is that girl coming to school together with Mikuo-sama?"

"You mean that _thing._"

Different kind of whispers ringed in the air as Miku ignored it and tried, yes, _tried_ to walk normally to school.

…If walking side by side with the most popular guy in school is normal then yes, she's walking normally to school.

_Dammit! I'm not a nerd! I don't even wear glasses, idiot! But putting that aside, I'd rather walk together with Mikuo as his girlfriend, not his slave._ she thought as her aquamarine orbs stole a glance at the boy beside her then tried to recall the surprising turn of events yesterday.

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

_~Flashback~_

_Mikuo leaned in to her ear "..You'll become my slave," he whispered to her._

"_What? S-slave?" The nervous Miku asked, stuttering in the process._

"_Yes, slave."_

'_Mikuo's face is so close! What should I freaking do!'_

"_Miku.."_

'_Don't lower your voice like that! Oh my god. My heart won't stop pudding! I mean pounding!'_

"_W-what do you mean by s-slave?" Miku finally managed to reply, her face becoming completely red._

_Mikuo snickered at this "Heh.. For example, doing my assignments or taking my duties in school."_

_The tealette blinked, a sigh of relief escaping her lips "Oh, I see."_

"_You see?" Mikuo removed his hands from the wall where he pinned Miku, setting her free "What kind of slave are you thinking of?" he smirked._

_Miku stiffened then shook her head rather quickly "N-no! It's nothing!" she then held her hand out to Mikuo "So it's a deal!"_

_Mikuo took her hand with his then performed a handshake with her "Deal."_

_~End of flashback~_

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

Miku slumped on her desk, tired from the stares of people from this morning. She suddenly sat up again then sighed as she looked at her doodles which supposed to be her notes from her earlier subject. _Hmm. I'm not sure what kind of relationship we're going to have from now on but.. I have good feeling about this._ She smiled to no one.

"Weird. Why are you smiling?" A certain tealhead looked at her, his head tilted cutely to the side. Miku almost had a nosebleed at this.

"N-none of your business!"

"Whatever. Here. You'll do these for now," Mikuo put a huge pile of papers on Miku's desk.

Miku looked curiously at the papers "Assignments?"

Mikuo nodded his head "Yeah, from this week." he answered her then placed a ball pen beside the papers "Hey, I'm going out of the classroom for a while. I'll be back, so make sure that you're already doing it,"

"Yes, sir."

**_~Miku's side~_**

Miku started scribbling different words and numbers with the use of the teal-colored ball pen that Mikuo gave her _Wow.. I don't mind doing this at all._She thought and continued to write with her delicate fingers casually.

"Uhh.. Miku?" A certain bluenette called out to her and poked her shoulder gently.

Said girl stopped what she's currently doing and turned to the person sitting beside her "Yes, Kaito?"

"What's going on?" he asked.

Miku tilted her head to the side, imitating what Mikuo did earlier "Eh?"

"Well.." Kaito scratched his head as he searched for the right words "Um. You're doing Mikuo's assignment and you came to school together with him," he stated, resting his chin on his hand "You two are acting kinda weird."

Miku laughed nervously at him _I can't tell him the truth right?_"Uh.. This is.." she struggled to find a believable excuse _c'mon think of something, me! Aha!_"He.. helped me with something and now I'm doing this to pay him back, yes! That's right! Hahaha."

"Oh I get it! Hahaha!" He laughed.

_Sigh. Sometimes I'm glad he's an idiot. Oh well._

**_~Mikuo's Side~_**

Mikuo left his respective classroom and started heading to the music room; his most visited room of all rooms. He always visited it since it has a calming aura to it which is accompanied by the gentle breeze of the wind that always comes through the open windows. He liked that room and he always come there to either think or rest.

He opened the door to the music room; it's still the same as usual, filled with chairs and desks and in front is a piano that sat alone in the center.

He approached the piano then touched it gently as he closed his eyes, making him remember the memory when he first came to this room.

"_negau~ koto sae~ yurusarenai sekai nano kana  
>tatta hitotsu no uso de sae mo<br>kimi no namida wo unde shimau  
>kazoe~ kirenai~ hodo no tsumi wo kasanetekita<br>sono te ni fureta koto  
>kimi no tonari de sotto~ ikiyou to shita koto."<em>

"Her voice.. It still rings in my mind."

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

Miku laughed heartily at Kaito's joke, not noticing that Mikuo already came back and is now staring at them, she only noticed him when he started approaching them.

"Oh, Mikuo! Don't worry! I'm almost done now," she smiled.

"No, you're done for now, come with me," Mikuo held her hand then started grabbing her outside the room to nowhere, leaving the now confused Kaito.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just come!"

"Wait! What is it Mikuo?"

". . ."

"My hand! It hurts! Let go!" Miku broke free from Mikuo's grip then stepped back as she stared at him "What's with you?" she asked.

"What's with you and Kaito?" he asked her back.

Miku blinked at Mikuo's question "Eh? What do you mean by tha—"

"Stay away from him, that's an order." He cut in before the tealette finished her sentence.

Miku raised an eyebrow at Mikuo's statement or in this case, order "Wait. This slave thing has nothing to do with the people I'm with! My job is to just do your tasks, that's all." She looked at him one last time before leaving him alone in the hallway.

_Right. Because I'm just his slave._

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

A blonde-haired girl that leaned on the wall giggled as she heard the conversation between the two tealheads "So that's what it is." she stood up properly "I thought that they were going out. There's no need to worry about after all." she giggled once more before leaving.

* * *

><p>AN:

This is kinda long, huh. XD And btw, if you don't know, the Japanese thingy up there is Miku's song: "From Y to Y".

Wish me luck on my exams!

Reviews? :D


	4. Status Level 3: Toy

A/N:

Oh my! Sorry everyone! It looks like I did not update at all for a few.. Okay, a LOT of months! Life's been busy and all yanno!

I'm really grateful of your reviews, lovely readers! Reading them all fuels my passion to write! So keep the reviews coming!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Status Level: 3 ~Toy~<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sunshine's solarbeams reflected itself in a café glass window which was stared at by a spaced out girl known as Miku Hatsune. It was yet another weekend; a perfect time to relax and hang out with friends. Yes, Miku was hanging out with her friends but mentally she is not. She still stared at the window, mind floating as her friends continued to chat with each other.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey Luka!" came the happy voice of one of her friends, Rin Kagamine. She has short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. "Listen to this!"

"What is it, Rin?" mentioned girl asked as she flipped the page of the magazine she was reading. She's also one of Miku's friends, Luka Megurine.

Rin and Luka, Miku's childhood friends, they've been together for a long time. The three of them lives in the same street, attends the same school and studies in the same classroom. It's like they are destined to be the best of friends.

"I've got someone I like!" Rin said excitedly, the white ribbon resting on top of her head tilting to the side "Ehe!"

Luka took a lock of her salmon pink hair and twirled it with her index finger "Gosh Rin, again?" she sighed "What does he look like this time?"

_I wonder if he's mad at me._ Miku who still stared at the window thought, not listening to a word her friends were saying.

'_Stay away from him that's an order'_

'_This slave thing has nothing to do with people I'm with!'_

Rin and Luka continued with their talk, not noticing that their other companion was not listening "He's got blonde hair and it's spiky! And, and his eyes are blue! Talk about cute!" Rin said in glee asw she took a bite from the cream puff in her hands.

Miku bit her bottom lip when she remembered her argument with Mikuo; the memory's still fresh_ Wuah. I'm really getting stressed and upset over this. Or maybe.. I'm just over thinking?_ she sighed.

Luka perked up as she heard Rin's description of the guy of her dreams "What's his name? I think I know him."

Miku kept on thinking _Hm.. I'll apologize to him tomorrow._ she concluded. Apologizing is the best way to repair fights after all.

Rin inhaled a lot of air and beamed out "Naruto!"

Luka's azure blue eyes widened and looked at Rin who smiled goofily at her "Huh?! Not Len? And who the hell is that?!" she asked.

Rin gasped dramatically "You don't know him?! Just what is wrong with you! I bet Miku knows!"

"No way,"

"Yes way. Right, Miku?"

Silence.

"Miku?"

Another silence.

Rin waved a hand in front of the spaced out Miku "Miku? Hey! Heeey! Hatsune Miku-saaaan! Leek bastard! Are you there? Mikuuu!"

Miku flinched as Rin's words finally reached her ears "Huh? Ah, yes! That purse is cute!" she said, pointing at the magazine in Luka's hands.

"Wow. You're not listening to us,"

Sweatdrop.

"Sorry,"

Luka stared at Miku worriedly, something was bothering the tealette she's sure of it, her motherly instincts told her so "Are you alright?"

Miku stiffened at her friend's observation _Oh crap. Luka's sharp! Or am I just too obvious?_ "Uhh.. I'm alright! Hahaha! I think I'll go home now! It's getting dark!" she smiled at them as she told her lie. She didn't want to bother them with something like this.

"Huh? It's not that dark yet,"

"Later!"

"See ya!"

"Bye-byee,"

The three of them exchanged goodbyes and waved at each other. Miku gave them a final smile before leaving the café, as she did so, the blondette and pinkette decided to continue their conversation and let the thought "Miku's acting weird!" slide since she's always a happy weirdo everyday.

"By the way Luka…"

"Yes?"

"Who's this 'Len'?"

"Want me to introduce him to you some time?"

"Sure!"

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

The now setting sun turned the atmosphere of the neighborhood into a beautiful orange color. The gentle wind had a cold feeling to it that meant that the moon and the stars are about to rule the skies any time now.

_Uwaah.. Mikuo.._

Miku was still thinking about her dreamboy as she walked back home gloomily. She was so worried about the idea of Mikuo not accepting her apology. If that really happens then she'd be heartbroken and commit suicide. Ok, she was exaggerating. _Sigh, I'll eat pudding later to commemorate today's worst heartbreak ever._

A low voice suddenly interrupted the thoughts of the melancholic girl "Oh? Look who's here? Where's your knight in shining armor?"

Miku knew that voice, it belonged to a certain redhead who wanted to annoy the hell out of her again, the moronic delinquent, Akaito _Dammit! Person I don't want to deal with right now! Why appear now of all times?! _She glared at him.

"Oi Akaito, who's that?" A bespectacled green-haired boy with matching pair of green eyes that stood beside Akaito asked.

Miku's eyes twitched as she looked at Akaito's companion _And he's with someone stupid._

"She's the one I've been telling you,"

"Heh. She's cute! Oi! Can you talk?"

Miku tried to calm herself down and thought of a way to deal with this accordingly _I think doing this is the best option right now. Okay, me! 1.. 2.. 3.. RUN!_ And with a blink of an eye, the tealette ran away as far as her legs could carry her.

"Hey!"

"Tch. So that's why she's being quiet. Now she's escaped," Akaito said, facial features showing pure irritation. He then faced the boy beside him "Gumo go that way and I'll go this way."

Gumo nodded obediently "Yeah."

Akaito and Gumo took separate ways and started chasing the poor twin-tailed girl. Miku glanced behind her to see if she lost them only to find Akaito running fast towards her _Crap! Why are they chasing me?! Waah! _She panicked and ran faster than she did before and took an intersection to her right

_**~Kaito's Side~**_

Walking out from a convenience store was a certain bluenette who had just finished buying his beloved treat; ice cream. He bought a dozen of cups with a variety of flavors; chocolate, strawberry, vanilla and mint. "It's like a carnival of ice cream~" Kaito said and smiled happily.

A fast dash of teal took his attention from his ice cream "Hmm? Isn't that Miku? Why's she running?" Kaito asked himself as he blinked. Right after that a redhead who he knew very well came dashing next "Eh? Nii-san? He's chasing her!" Kaito started to turn on his heels, he knew that his brother is a delinquent and knew that something bad is going to happen to Miku if he catches her. "I have to save her!"

_**~Akaito's Side~**_

Akaito panted heavily, sweat dropping from his head to his collarbone. He halted his steps and glanced to the left then to the right. "Shit. I lost her," he said and brushed away his bangs from his face.

_**~Miku's Side~**_

Miku was tired from all the running; she has never ran a distance like this before in her whole life. She looked behind her and let out a sigh of relief _Good.. he's not there anymore.._ she said, breathing heavily to recover the lost oxygen.

Just then a certain glasses boy appeared in front of her "Hello princess~"

_Crap! I forgot about this idiot!_

_**~Kaito's Side~**_

Kaito ran and ran, not caring about the cups of melting ice cream in the plastic bag that he held. He doesn't give a damn about the ice cream right now, Miku is much more important to him.

"Where are they? Where are they?!"

_**~Miku's Side~**_

Miku struggled to break free at Gumo's grip on her arm "Let go!"

"No way~"

"I said.. LET GO!"

Slap.

Gumo's glasses flew to the air as Miku slapped him with all her might. Gumo hates it when his glasses are removed and it was the tealette's mistake for not knowing that. Gumo's green orbs sharpened as he glared at Miku's figure "Now you did it. I think I should discipline a bitch like you.." He took both of Miku's arms and pinned them hardly to the wall.

"With a kiss.."

"Wha-! Mmph!" _M-m-my first kiss!_

As their lips met, Miku felt disgusted and her futile efforts of breaking away didn't work on Gumo.

"What do you think you're doing, bastard?!"

Suddenly, a punch by an unknown fist that directed itself in Gumo's face sent him to the ground.

"Mikuo?!"

Gumo smirked as he saw the furious Mikuo glaring daggers at him "This is the first time I saw Mr. Popular get mad!" He said and took his glasses and stood up "Does this girl mean something to you, hm~?"

"Shut up and leave asshole," Mikuo said with vicious venom blended in his voice.

"Waah, Scary." Gumo said then left the tealheads alone without any more words.

Mikuo's expression went back to its calm disposition as he turned to Miku "Are you alright?" he asked.

Tears came flowing down like rain from Miku's eyes "T-That's my first kiss..!" she cried and sobbed.

Mikuo took Miku in his arms and embraced her gently "That's not a kiss Miku.. That's only a.. Bad touch," he said as he patted Miku's head.

"Eh?"

Mikuo took Miku's chin and tilted it up "Let me remove that touch for you," he said and slowly closed the distance between their lips.

As soon as their lips touched, Miku felt a spark slide down from her spine, her heart was pounding fast and she didn't feel disgusted at all, more like, it felt good. _So this is what it feels like to be kissed by someone you love.. _she thought and let Mikuo's kiss dissolve all the bad things that happened to her today.

_**~Kaito's Side~**_

The sound of clattering cups ringed in the air as Kaito dropped the plastic bag that he's holding. His eyes were hidden by his bangs and he could feel a painful pang on his chest as he saw the moment of the two tealheads "I knew it,"

A long blonde-haired girl who happened to pass by saw Kaito and his mournful expression "Hm? Isn't that Akaito's twin? What's he staring at?" she sneaked behind the boy and gasped at what she just saw "That wench! As I thought! Something fishy was going on between them!"

_**~Miku's Side~**_

Mikuo parted slowly from the kiss and stared at the face of the flustered tealette before him. She was red all the way to her ears.

"B-by the way, Mikuo.. Why are you here?"

Cue, Mikuo's vein popping.

"You are asking that to me now?! Right after that pervert did that bad touch to you?! Is there something wrong with your brain?!"

"I'm sorr—"

"It's a good thing that I was at the area! What would I do if something happened to you?! You're such an idiot!"

Miku's eyes widened in surprise as she saw a new side to the popular boy she loves. She never knew that Mikuo could scold someone like this. She let out a smile giggle.

"Damn it. Ii should've kicked him instead! And why are you laughing?!"

_Oops! _"No reason," Miku shook her head "Thank you for saving me, Mikuo," she said then smiled softly at him.

Mikuo's anger disappeared as he saw Miku's smile "Listen up," he said, turning his back from her.

"Hm?"

"You're not going to be my slave anymore."

Miku rose an eyebrow "Eh? What do you mean..?" she asked, confused at the boy's words.

"From now on, you're going to be my toy."

Moment of silence.

"HUUH?!"

* * *

><p>AN:

Ohohoho! 8D

Gumo wears glasses here. He looks cool like that. ;D

And also, I feel sorry for what I did to Kaito.. But I liked writing his parts! Ice cream! Maybe I should've included more flavors?

Now this is a long chapter! Watch out for the next one!

Comments? Reactions? Be kind and review! :)


	5. Status Level 4: Pet

A/N:

Hello there dear reader, I'm updating again. Hope you don't mind.

I'm really truly sorry for the ultra late updates. I hope that the followers of 'UYS!' out there are still reading this fic.

I may be late on my updates but I will definitely complete 'UYS!'

So.. Yeah!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_**- EXTRA -**_  
>To my dear reviewer, <strong>solitaryloner<strong>:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
>Did that kind of surprise you? I hope you are reading this. Haha. Actually, I was poking around my reviewers' profiles (I like doing that) yesterday (Nov. 11, 2012). I stumbled upon yours and read your bio. It's stated there that your birthday is on Nov. 12. I was like: "Hey! Isn't that tomorrow? What a coincidence! I'm going to update 'UYS!' tomorrow!" so I thought I might as well greet you.<p>

Once again, Happy Birthday to you, **solitaryloner**. Here's wishing you a good luck on your exams! :)

I'm really grateful that such an awesome author like you is reading and reviewing this fic!

- Eclair Dolce (11/12/12)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Status Level: 4 - Pet~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Nightime-<strong>

_**~Miku's Side~**_

Miku shuffled and turned on her bed. It's already nightime and apparently, she can't get some good night's rest.

"I can't sleep.." Miku murmured as she hugged her pillow to her chest, remembering the kiss that she shared with her beloved Mikuo earlier.

Miku hid her face to the pillow "Argh! I shouldn't think about that!" she said, nuzzling the pillow.

Miku shifted in a more comfortable position "But it's not that I didn't like it.." she said as she brought her delicate fingers to her lips.

"Mikuo.. said that... I'm his toy now.. I wonder what he means by that..?" she yawned, eyes drooping.

And the tealette slowly succumbed to the temptation of sleep.

_**~Kaito's Side**_~

Kaito sat at the corner of his bed as he remembered the kissing scene he saw between Mikuo and Miku. He frowned then proceeded to lie down and get the rest he deserved for the tiresome day.

_So they're going out huh..._

_**~Mikuo's Side~**_

Mikuo was on his bed, staring intently at the ceiling, his hands underneath his head and was thinking about these day's events. Specifically, about the bad touch thingy nonsense he told Miku.

He facepalmed as the kiss he had with Miku popped in his head.

"Why did I do that?!"

**-Next Day-**

_**~Front Gate~**_

The weather was nice, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the clouds were floating by. A perfect day to go to school and a certain tealette has never felt this good for a long time now.

Miku brought out a mirror from her bag _Gotta look cute. Ehe~_ she thought as she looked at her face reflected in the mirror, she fixed her bangs and smiled "There."

"PIGTAILS SIGHTING!"

A bizarre scream interrupted Miku's perfect morning. Putting the mirror back to her bag, the tealette sighed and looked at the source of the sound.

"Rin."

"Bingo!"

The bizarre screamer named Rin came running towards Miku with a smile.

"Good morning!"

"Hey Miku, good morning," After Rin was a left behind girl with pink locks.

"Same to you Luka."

Luka approached the two and with a smile, she speculated Miku's features carefully.

"W-what is it?"

"You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Eh?"

Rin joined the conversation "True, true. Did something nice happened on your way home yesterday, hm~?" she said, nudging Miku's side.

Miku scratched her cheek, suddenly remembering Mikuo's kiss and completely forgetting about Gumo's 'bad touch' "It's kind of embarrasing and flattering at the same time.."

"Ho~? Why is that?"

"Well-"

A hand placed itself on Miku's head and petted her, cutting her words off. "Because she got kissed."

"WHAT?!" A startled Rin and Luka said simultaneously.

Miku looked behind her where the hand was coming from only to see the popular guy of their campus "What the?! Mikuo!"

"Miku! Is that true?!"

"Miku! Who the hell kissed you?"

Miku got bombarded with a plethora of questions because of Mikuo's statement "Nonono! It's not that! Well, um.. Err.." she panicked to find an answer and looked at Mikuo, hoping that he'd help her out here.

Mikuo just stood there and looked back at her "I'll be waiting afterschool, don't even dare to run away," he said and started walking away.

"Uh.. Okay," Miku answered instinctively, she was getting used to Mikuo ordering her around "Wait. What? Hey Mikuo!" she called out to him and got no response.

Luka eyed Mikuo's back as he left then turned to Miku "What's up with you and Mikuo lately?" she asked, something's suspicious was going on between these two and she's really sharp with things like that.

"She's right! Spit it out!"

_Sorry guys! Our relationship's really crazy right now! I can't tell you!_ Miku thought, she doesn't really know what kind of relationship she shares with Mikuo. It wasn't really on the level of friends and it wasn't on the level of lovers either. Maybe it's something in between? Or.. Something lower than friends? She argued with herself.

"W-well.. I.. I'm just doing him a favor, you see!

_**~In class~**_

Mikuo propped his chin on his hand and lazily stared at a nearby tree. He actually wasn't paying attention in class.

Just then a small 'thump' attracted his attention. It was Miku, dropping her eraser and Kaito picking it up for her.

He _'tsk'ed'_ at that sight.

Leaving that aside, he just decided to stare at Miku for a while and studied her features; Pearly white skin and long teal hair which was habitually tied in pigtails. She was biting her pencil as she struggled to solve the problem before her.

He chuckled a bit.

Her action just now was kind of cute.

_**~Afterschool~**_

Mikuo stood by the gate of their school, hands in his pockets. He tapped his foot and was getting impatient of waiting for so long.

He heard footsteps approaching him and looked at its upcoming source; Miku.

"I'm here! Sorry for the wait! So what is it, Mikuo?"

"I've got something for you. Give me your hand."

"E-eh?" Miku blinked, she was rather surprised that Mikuo was gonna give her something _Oh my- Don't tell me that he's going to give me a ring!_

"Just do it then close your eyes."

Miku closed her eyes and tried to stifle a giggle _Kyaa! So he's serious about me!_

_'Klink!'_

"Huh?" Miku opened her eyes as she heard a klink sound and felt something on her wrist._ What the effing.._

Miku stared at the shiny sleek metal on her wrist that was connected to Mikuo's "Uh, Mikuo.. If you don't mind me asking.. What is this?"

"Handcuffs."

A nod.

"I can see that."

"Good. Now let's go."

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" Miku said as she pulled Mikuo, succesfully halting his steps because of the handcuffs.

Mikuo looked at her annoyingly.

"What now?"

"What is this for?! Get it off! Everybody's staring at us!"

Mikuo looked around, what Miku said was definitely true. Many sets of eyes were staring at them. Also, the handcuffs didn't help at all. It was really attracting the whole campus' attention. Like he cared about them though.

He turned to face Miku, pointing to her then at himself "Pet. Master."

Miku gaped at him and gave him an 'Are you freaking out of your mind?!' look "I thought I was your toy?!"

"I changed my mind."

Miku was right, he was really out of his mind "Don't change your mind like that! And why handcuff me! We look like idiots!"

Mikuo scratched his head with his uncuffed hand "What? You want a leash instead? Man, you're so picky."

"That's not what I meant!"

Mikuo sighed and rubbed his temples "You know what? Just shut up and obey your master. Come on let's go." he said and started pulling her to make her walk.

"Wah! Wait a minute! You're dragging me! Walk slowly!"

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

Miku couldn't believe what was happening right now, it was like a dream; she, walking beside Mikuo hand in hand, well in this case, wrist in wrist. _Stupid handcuffs_ she cursed in her mind.

The two of them walked in an awkward silence and Miku decided to break the ice "So what are you planning to do now, Mikuo?" she asked.

"I'm walking my pet home."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"It's not good if that Akaito and the pervert yesterday attacks you again."

"You're going to protect me?"

"Well, duh. It's in our deal, stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

Miku smiled, she was happy that her beloved is worried about her and wanted to protect her, she was contented with this set-up.

…Even though this is all just because of a deal.

"Oh hey, Mikuo.."

"What?"

"My house's on the other way."

"...Tell me that sooner, idiot!"

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

They finally arrived at Miku's house and Mikuo proceeded on uncuffing the tealette.

"Always meet me at the gate afterschool, ok?"

"Ok."

Mikuo stared at Miku and Miku stared back at him, waiting if he still has something more to say.

"Anything else, Mikuo?"

Mikuo caressed his chin as if he has a beard "Before I leave I'm going to teach you a trick," he said.

"I'm not a real dog! Stop that!"

"Shake hands!"

"Did you hear what I just said!'

"Do it already."

Without any more choice, Miku decided to obey Mikuo and placed her hand on his extended palm.

". . ."

"Good. Now say 'I love you Mikuo-sama, I think about you more than anyone and anything in this world.'"

Miku couldn't help but blush at what Mikuo wanted her to do "E-ehh?! W-why do you want me to say that!?" she said as she stuttered, not being able to converse properly.

Mikuo's eyes widened as he realized what he just said then pulled away his palm from Miku's hand "Nevermind. See ya," he said then left her there, dumbfounded at him.

Mikuo facepalmed as he hid the blush adorning on his cheeks.

"Just what the hell am I thinking?!"

* * *

><p>AN:

Haha! Leash? Meh. Handcuffs are more kinkier! *slapped*

I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Umm.. Reviews? Comments? Reactions? Suggestions?

This may be exaggerating but, aside from the fact that I write because it's my hobby, I also write because I certainly love receiving reviews from my readers!

Please fuel my passion to write!


End file.
